Ryan's Journey
by Construct Master
Summary: Ryan's finally starting on his Pokemon Journey, with his Luxio and Kirlia along. What will happen? I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Right. As I type this, I have no idea what I'm doing. This will almost entirely unfold as I type. Probably the least-planned story I've ever written. This should be fun.**

** (One thing to keep in mind: I have a tendency to change my POV between chapters.)**

Ugh. What time is it? Oh right, 8:00, at least that's what the clock beside me is telling me. Rather loudly. Someone remind me why I set that alarm only 2 days into summer break.

Getting out of bed on a summer morning is not fun. I would just as much like to sit there for an hour, thinking up my own tales. Not get up.

There must me some reason I set that alarm. Think, Ryan, think. Look around your room. Let's see, window with curtains open, backpack sitting against my desk, an outfit of clothes hanging from my door, and a pair of Pokeballs on my desk.

Oh.

GET UP. NOW. YOU HAVE A POKEMON JOURNEY TO TAKE. I completely forgot; I jump out of bed, change into the clothes, slide my computer into the bag and pick it up, and clip the Pokeballs to my belt. Dashing downstairs, I head off my mom as she walks to the kitchen.

"Hey, slow down! Where are you off to?"

My destination also being the kitchen, I join her as walks in. My mind now calculating the Kitchen's breakfast inventory, I halt when I notice the plate of toast and bacon already sitting on the table. I love my mother.

"Thanks, mom!" Sitting down, I almost immediately begin eating the food set before me. My mom turns on the blender, so I'm completely oblivious to already almost silent padding of a creature in the kitchen. The next thing I know, I receive a small shock coursing through my body. Nothing painful, but enough for me to almost jerk the food out of my mouth. Startled, I turn around to see a Pokemon staring me in the face, about 3 feet tall. It smiles, then cuddles it's head in my lap, giving me another, smaller jolt.

"Well good morning to you too Luxio," I say returning the smile. "Luxiolux!" Is the response. Luxio straightens up purrs a bit, before jumping and doing a backflip! Looks like he's excited as I am. Interestingly enough, he doesn't immediately turn to the refrigerator or pantry like he normally does after he greets me. I suppose that he's eaten already.

My mom has turned off the blender, and is now pouring the fruity substance she made into a tall glass. The now-quieter kitchen still doesn't give me warning as I am once again surprised, but this time it feels like a message inside my head.

_"Good Morning!"_ It simply states. I look around for the culprit and see another Pokemon smiling at me, a little shorter than Luxio but much more humanoid. This one is definitely cuter too.

"Kir, Kirlia?" She says, walking towards me. Another message intercedes my head: _"That means, Sleep well?"_

I grin at her, pulling her into a hug. "Yes, thanks Kirlia. How about you?"

Kirlia releases herself from the hug and sits down. _"Fine, thanks. Are you feeling ready?"_

My mom walks over with the glass holding the mixture, and gives it to Kirlia. "Here Kirlia, have a fruit smoothie. It has your favorite, Chesto Berries!"

Kirlia takes the glass, no doubt exclaiming her thanks over telepathy. "Lia Kirl!" She then starts sipping on the drink, quietly mewling with contentment at the flavor. I love it when she does that.

Finally answering her question, I say, "Heck yea I'm excited! I've been waiting for this for years!"

* * *

><p>Okay, hang on. I should do some explaining. My name is Ryan. I am almost 14 years old, and more than a little excited to be going on my first Pokemon journey. At the moment, rather than go through the conventional get-a-starter of a Grass, Water, or Fire type, I'm instead starting with Pokemon I raised myself. There was no way my parents would let me go on a journey on my own any sooner, but they did allow me to sort of get a head start. My dad is friends with the town's professor, so he was able to get me a pair of Pokeballs and a Pokedex.<p>

By talking to the Professor and helping him all summer, He gave me an egg to raise as my first Pokemon. That egg hatched as a female Ralts. Rather than name her, I chose to leave her name as is. She was fun to play with, and her telekinetic abilities made her 'helpful' when the candy jar was out of reach.

As for Luxio, Ralts and I were walking towards home one day down the road when Ralts started tugging my hand toward the bushes. This was before she could speak to me telepathically, so heck if I knew what she was after. After half a minute of walking, we found a little Pokemon lying on the ground. Shaped like a little dog, the front half of it was baby blue, the rear black. Studying him for a minute, I failed to notice Ralts had left me until I saw her leaning over the Pokemon. It seemed unconscious, and Ralts was pawing it over almost frantically, until she seemed to find what she was looking for. "Ralts! Ralts!"

I came over and saw a wound in the little guy's back. I carefully picked him up, feeling a bit of static electricity for some reason, and dashed back to the Pokemon Lab, Ralts following as quickly as she could without tripping. The Professor looked it over, before coming to me. "Looks like you found a young Shinx! I think the wound was caused by a Sandshrew, from the shape of the gash. I think he'll be fine, though.

Much pleading and maybe a little psychotic nudge from Ralts later, Shinx became my own. I trained my Pokemon for 2 Years, battling younger trainers that came into town and a few wilds around my house. After about half a year, the two evolved, Luxio a little after Kirlia. Overjoyed at this, I was even more surprised to find that Kirlia could legitimately talk to me – and Luxio, through Kirlia's translation. I really felt like I could go on a journey now, but my parents wouldn't allow it until summer break the following year. I passed the time by continuing to train my two friends, Kirlia taking a special preference to battling Sandshrews.

But now, after much saving of money and training, I was set to go. I had bought a few Pokeballs the day before, and I was ready to go!

**I think that went alright. What Ryan doesn't know is that Kirlia and Luxio are really close to evolving again, Kirlia knowing Psychic – A move learned at the same level as evolution becomes possible. Please, review! I really need to know if I'm doing this right. I hope to write more chapters soon – maybe tomorrow. See you then!**


	2. Sorry Folks

**Bad news. This isn't continuing, at least for the time being. I just can't write adventure. I've thought it through,** **and from the feedback and how I felt about A Loss And A Return told me that oneshots are what I'm good at. Sorry.**

**I do think I can implement these characters in one of these oneshots, though. So Ryan isn't dead yet! Follow my profile to get updates whenever a story comes out.**

** Sweet Sorrow, -Construct Master**


End file.
